


Look at the stars（中文版）看那些星星

by Cao_the_dreamer, Elenion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exile, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cao_the_dreamer/pseuds/Cao_the_dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenion/pseuds/Elenion
Summary: 两个老冤家如今是幸福的一对儿。





	Look at the stars（中文版）看那些星星

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look at the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322791) by [Cao_the_dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cao_the_dreamer/pseuds/Cao_the_dreamer). 



> 本文是Cao_the_dreamer的《Look at the stars》一文的授权中文翻译，原文见https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322791  
> 原文真的很美，我要再次感谢作者慷慨地允许我来翻译它，并尽力为之，只是深恐我蹩脚的翻译妨碍了读者对它的感受。

　　“我就知道会在这儿找到你。”  
　　老军阀没有回头。在这个荒凉寂寥的小星球上，当他偷偷起床去看满天繁星之后，只有一个人会来找他。  
　　毕竟这地方也就他们两个人。  
　　他早在他的伴侣说话前就听到了脚步声。多年战斗至今，他比任何人都更了解他。  
　　擎天柱在威震天身旁坐下，像灰色的塞伯坦人那样盘起腿，他们沉默了一会儿。星星在他们周围远远地闪烁着，一点点苍白穿透无垠的黑暗，点缀着深蓝色和鲜艳的紫色，看起来仿佛伸手可触。但当你真的这么做了，它们却又从你的指间溜走，依然遥不可及。  
　　“又一段回忆？”擎天柱打破了沉默，轻声问道。  
　　威震天点了点头。没必要解释。数百万年的战争铭刻在记忆库中，留下了不可抹灭的伤痕，一旦卸下防御，它就会苏醒。  
　　战争结束了，而战争后的世界需要重建，这是两位前领导者不被允许参与的。两个人都代表了一段不堪回首，充满暴力与仇恨的过去。如果没有那些该为毁灭了这么多世界、夺走了这么多生命的争端负责的人，塞伯坦也许就能重现昔日的辉煌。  
　　然而放逐的苦涩、永别故土的迷途、和压抑着他们火种的罪恶感，都因为彼此的存在而减轻了。  
　　当他们的旅途从太阳系到星云，从小行星带到超新星，他们的身体同声歌唱。太空是寂静的，而他们的存在充盈了这片岑寂。  
　　他们停留在这个星球，这里有足够的能量补充燃料，最后他们决定住下来。可能总有一天储备会减少到他们不得不再次寻找，但现在，他们只是享受着被赠予的一切。  
　　他们建造了一座小屋，一个可以休憩的栖身之地。但是擎天柱知道威震天无法休息，至少今晚不能。当他从充电中醒来，发现身边的半张床空空如也时，他就意识到了这一点。  
　　他们同样被过去所困扰，然而至少他们可以一起面对。  
　　他伸出一只手轻轻抚摸着威震天的胳膊，心中如此思忖。当擎天柱的手在肩膀和肘间流连时，前军阀微笑的嘴唇没有发出一丝声音。此时红色卡车的电磁场淹没了他们。这是一片温暖的泡沫，诉说着安全、柔情、关怀与呵护。  
　　作为两个共同生活的人——作为一对伴侣，即使不知是出于羞怯抑或执拗，他们不敢大声说出这个词，可他们已经慢慢学会了根据各自的喜好和界限来相处。经历了躯体被殴打和撕裂的几千年后，威震天渴望某种柔软温存的东西，而擎天柱的爱抚始终如此。被爱人温柔地拥在怀中也是一件愉悦的事。至于擎天柱，在一切天翻地覆之前，他一直钦慕威震天的著作。当他内心的恶魔开始蠢蠢欲动的时候，威震天那抚慰的声音使他的语言活了起来，他吟诵当代的和古老的诗歌，那是擎天柱依赖的精神支柱。  
　　每当他的伴侣又开始写一首诗，他总是很开心。没有什么宏伟的史诗——就是一些简单的东西，像日常生活，有时是关于星星。  
　　还有一个关于两人不小心被锁在壁橱里的故事，那可真不舒服（因为里头很挤），但又着实好笑。哦，好吧，至少写得很有趣。  
　　他们喜欢一起读书，为各自喜欢的的书争论不休。他们总试图说服对方去读它——有时奏效，有时徒劳。一旦成功了，他们就忍不住要取笑对方。然而，在安逸的宁静中坐在一起，手里拿着数据板，满足的微笑在脸上扩散开来——没有什么比这更好了。有时候他们会肩挨肩地滑入充电状态，书散落在身边。  
　　这不是他们的母星，但至少这是家。  
　　“我想还剩下些锈棒。”威震天说。擎天柱停下抚摸，笑了笑。  
　　“加上一个暖乎乎又美味的能量块儿。”擎天柱说着站起来，向他的伴侣伸出一只手。威震天毫不犹豫地握住了它。  
　　他们的手在回家的一路上都没有分开。

　　擎天柱哼着歌儿。  
　　威震天更多地是感觉到而不是听到，因为擎天柱从后面抱着他，脸紧贴在他肩上，而灰色的塞伯坦人正在清洗空能量块。他认出了这首曲子，也开始哼唱起来。  
　　这个旋律唤起了回忆。他们第一次共舞就是伴着这支歌。  
　　关键词是“尝试”。他们俩都非常、非常不擅长跳舞。第一次跳舞的结果是他们在地板上绊作一团，为自己的笨拙大笑。  
　　擎天柱愿意再来一次吗？威震天转过身来，轻轻抓住了擎天柱的手。擎天柱看样子明白了，因为他微笑着慢慢晃动起来，威震天随着他动作。  
　　这一会儿很愉快……就是说，持续了42秒，直到擎天柱的脚在旋转时突然撞到威震天的，让他们失去了平衡。  
　　最后他们倒在地板上，又一次。  
　　房子里充满了低沉的笑声。擎天柱喘了两口气，问他们是不是被诅咒了，威震天回答说，兴许是舞蹈不喜欢他们。  
　　“这根本没道理。”擎天柱用愉快的语气说。  
　　威震天撑起胳膊，吻了一下擎天柱的前额。  
　　“不是每件事都得讲道理。”他轻声地说，鼻尖蹭了蹭擎天柱。  
　　他们默不作声地对视了一会儿，然后他们的嘴唇温柔地整个儿贴在了一起。擎天柱的手很快就放到了威震天的身上，爱抚着，探索着这具每一寸都为他所熟悉，而又乐于重新认识的躯体。  
　　威震天松开了手，挣脱了他的噩梦，放下了羁绊心头的过去，忘记了他的疲惫。感谢擎天柱的关怀，多亏了如今与他共同生活的那个人的温柔。  
　　之后，当他被按在床上，底盘对着底盘，呻吟着擎天柱的名字，挣扎着接受让他喘不过气的巨大长度时，所有的痛苦都从他脑海中消失了。  
　　尽管和平只是暂时的，他仍然张开双臂欢迎它的到来。并且在擎天柱的声音里一遍又一遍地低语着三个字，感谢他始终在他身边。

 

-end-


End file.
